Alarm Clocks and Coffee
by Icebabe59
Summary: Sherlock never understood why Molly insisted on having one of those obnoxiously loud and old fashioned alarm clock, but when he came up with a rather clever idea it proved to be interesting. Prompted by Morbidbydefalt who is really great and this is really just for fun so I hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to BBC's Sherlock or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes or anything like that.**

* * *

Every morning at exactly five o'clock Molly Hooper's alarm clock would go off with a loud ringing. She would promptly shut off the alarm then would pad down the hall in her slippers to start a pot of coffee brewing.

As the coffee was brewing she would ten pad back into her bedroom and get dressed for the day. She assumed that this was about the point at which Sherlock snuck into her kitchen because when she would walk back into her kitchen Sherlock would be sitting in one of her chairs just waiting for her to pour him a cup of coffee.

The first time that this happened Molly was half naked and nearly had a heart attack. She had yet to decide which shirt to wear that day so since she figured her coffee was probably ready she had walked into her kitchen in just her bra and rousers. So she had turned the corner into her kitchen and squealed, because there in one of her kitchen chairs sat Sherlock Holmes. Needless to say once she realized this was going to be a permanent thing she was much more careful about her state of dress, and now three weeks later here she was pulling two mugs out of her cabinet.

Sherlock wasn't sure why he had started to show up at Molly's flat in the mornings or, more perplexingly, why he insisted on drinking her coffee. But he did and he found that he was more anxious to see her in the morning with every new day.

He would start showing up at her flat earlier and more impatiently with each passing morning. He hated waiting for her to wake up. She assumed he showed up after she was away he could tell. She was wrong of course.

More than once he thought about waking her before her alarm, but something told him that she would not be happy if he did that. Now lucky for Sherlock, Molly had an old fashioned analog alarm clock, the kind with the two bells on top. This type of clock was the easiest of all clocks to rig so that the alarm would go off fractionally sooner each morning.

So that is exactly what Sherlock set about doing. Every morning for the next two weeks he would sneak into her room, sound sleeper that girl, and set her clock back an almost infinitesimal amount and by today he had gotten up to nearly five minutes to her alarm.

* * *

By the time Sherlock had added ten minutes to her clock Molly was getting suspicious. She only had one other clock in her house really; a digital one above her stove, but it had always been as reliable as the analogue one.

When she discovered that her mobile phone matched the time on the stove and not her alarm, she changed the batteries to her alarm and re-set the clock. Two weeks later however the clock was already seven minutes fast again.

Molly was perplexed to say the least. Unfortunately she had very few options but to find a new alarm clock. She had tried to use the alarm on her phone, but for some reason that did not wake her up. She was only two days away from throwing out that blasted alarm and dealing with whatever came of it, when one morning she woke up a few minutes before her alarm was set for.

She stretched before rolling over to check the time, figuring that depending on how early it was she would either get up or go back to sleep. As she rolled onto her side she let out a shrill squeal and moved so quickly that she fell off of her bed.

She was cautious as she looked back over her bed only to find that the person that had scared her half to death was standing there frozen in the moonlight that was streaming through her curtains. It took her only a few seconds to realize that this person was none other than Sherlock Holmes.

Molly flicked through several emotions faster than a lighting strike. Fear became bewilderment and then anger. The anger then boiled through her until it was all she could do not to yell at him.

"Get out Sherlock. We will talk about this once I am dressed." Molly's voice was quiet, controlled.

Sherlock seemed to have just enough sense to comply and left Molly's room quietly. With the silence now as her only companion now, Molly dressed and took the time to arranger her hair and put on some make up.

After she decided that Sherlock had waited long enough she walked out to her kitchen to find coffee already made and sitting on her counter. She poured herself a cup then sat at her table across from the silent figure.

"Perhaps this could be fun." She thought to herself as she waited for Sherlock to explain.


End file.
